<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Isn't that Complicated (Until it is) by o_r_r</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138065">Love Isn't that Complicated (Until it is)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_r/pseuds/o_r_r'>o_r_r</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Choi Jongho, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha Park Seonghwa, Alpha Song Mingi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Kang Yeosang, Bottom Choi San, M/M, Omega Jung Wooyoung, Possessive Mingi, Protective Seonghwa, Protective mingi, San is bullied but not for long, San is sensitive to scents, Song Mingi is Whipped, Switch Song Mingi, Top Park Seonghwa, Wooyoung/San are platonic soulmates, possessive seonghwa, shy san</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:20:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_r_r/pseuds/o_r_r</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He is just a beta. He has always been a beta. He was the last of seven children to pass through the house. All of them presented as alphas. He was the surprise when he was smaller than the rest. He wasn’t tiny. He was petite. He had a tiny waist and a softer voice. He was shy. That might have been years of being protected by older alpha brothers. But he struggled to get his voice out sometimes. The only time he really shined was when he was dancing. And boy, could he dance. San gets accepted into an Art University at 18. He’s excited in his quiet way to go to school, possibly make some friends. Yet after two years, the only friend he made was his very loud and sociable roommate Wooyoung. After two years of begging, Wooyoung finally convinces San to attend the performance arts formal where all the dancers, singers and rappers gather to celebrate a semester well done. At the end of his first semester second year, he meets a group of people that will change everything, mainly stoic Park Seonghwa and the giggling Song Mingi.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Choi San/Park Seonghwa/Song Mingi, Choi San/Song Mingi, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. San Is a Shy Little Shit, okay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_is_Valid/gifts">Val_is_Valid</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first scene does contain a scene of bullying. I will put exclamation points before and after so skip it if you need to. This is my first chaptered story on here. I will post sporadically. You guys might get three updates in one week and then only one update the next. But I will be updating weekly. A special thank you for Val_is_Valid for supporting this idea on my one shot.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>!!!Bully scene warning!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A beta slut, good for nothing but being a good fuck on the side, right, San?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>San wasn’t sure how it had all really started. Well, that wasn’t completely true but his muddled up mind was having a hard time rationalizing anything at this point. He was curled up in the corner of a bathroom with a very pissed off alpha leaning over him, a tight grip in his hair that was making San wheeze from the pain shooting through his scalp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had started maybe a week or so before. The actual violence had at least. He had always been so shy and backward that he wasn’t really unfamiliar with simple verbal abuse. It had never been able to be anything more than that because he was the youngest in a family of 7 alphas. They were all space out in age so San always had someone around him during school. It didn’t help his shy nature because people were afraid to befriend him when there was a chance that one of the seven older Choi boys would be there around the corner, watching with narrowed eyes. He hadn’t had a chance to interact with anyone except the alpha brothers who constantly showered him in loving attention and pheromones that were filled with nothing but fondness. He couldn’t recall a single moment in his life where he had had to endure the bitter taste of the pheromones practically oozing in the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alpha, he didn’t even know his name, growled. “A stupid fucking beta. Are you a mute? What the hell does Park and Song see in you? You are just a hole, don’t forget it?” The alpha released his hair, San dug his teeth into his lips to fight back any sounds of distress and he just quietly slumped against the wall. San felt anger rise but shoved it back down. The thing was, he wasn’t helpless. He grew up in a taekwondo studio for fucks sake with his opponents being his stupidly big brothers. But there was one thing that he couldn’t cope with and that he wasn’t prepared for at all. It was the stupid fucking pheromones. He had always been really sensitive even as a child to pheromones. He had once had a whole sobbing episode because his eldest brother and father got into an argument that had left the house musky and disgusting. He had been so visibly shaken that everyone easily figured out to not release anything negative around San who was just very sensitive. That had all been convinced that he would be an omega which was why everyone in the house had been so protective of him. At 16, when he presented as a beta, there was almost a sigh of relief that took over the household. They started treating him more normally, allowing him to get into more scuffles and play harder but it was still all playing with his protective brothers. The two years in between then and when he entered university had been the happiest years of his life. He had almost made friends at his school now that everyone had finally calmed down around the shy but happy beta.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When San was at home, he drove his brother’s absolutely mad with being loud and picking on them. Anything from tackling them at random or harmless little pranks were all in his domain. When he went to college, he found some form of confidence. Well, enough confidence that when his roommate Wooyoung walked up to him abruptly and introduced himself with wide hand gestures and a big voice, he didn’t squeal and hide like he would have. Instead he had stuttered, unfortunately, with his own introduction. Wooyoung had immediately taken him under his wing. They were platonic soulmates the boy had said. He had since lived with Wooyoung. Now, they were 22 and still lived together. Wooyoung tried to get him to go out as much as possible at that point. San normally dodged fairly well, but he hadn’t been able to dodge the most important one. The one that had changed everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>!!!Bullying scene end!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Two weeks prior…</em>
  </b>
</p><p> <span>San was reading over the notes on his latest essay he had submitted. He had gotten an 89 and he was…reasonably upset he thought. The teacher had said that she thought that what he had stated in his paper about the origins of prejudices based on subgender wasn’t well supported by his sources. San gritted his teeth. It was a known fact that the professor of the course had a bias against betas. He could only assume that some beta had probably fucked her over somehow in the past because when she had called his name on the first day of class, she visibly grimaced. San knew he wasn’t just seeing shit because his friend had asked if San had flunked one of her classes before. San had never even seen the woman before that morning. He found further proof of it by seeing the professor interact with the faculty. The bigoted bitch hated betas. He should have known that when he was picking his research topic, he should’ve gone with something different. But despite his shy personality, he really hated it when people looked down on him. Especially when it was because of something nobody on this earth could control.</span></p><p> <span>San was just about to send a very passive aggressive email when the door to their apartment busted open. San jumped out of his chair, grabbing the nearest item and held it in his hands, eyes widened almost comically. Wooyoung was standing completely still with his hands raised. San threw down his weapon, a hairbrush he found out, and groaned. “Wooyoung, how many fucking times do I have to tell you? Open the door like you live here. Not like a damn robber.” Wooyoung giggled and tackled San back down onto the couch he had been minding his own business on. “Sannie, why are you so jumpy? Anyway, that’s not what is important. You need to come with me to the formal tonight. No excuses. It is literally the end of the semester. We won’t see each other for two weeks before second term starts and I just can’t stand to leave my baby Sannie in the dorm by himself on such an important date.” San groaned. This was how it always went with Wooyoung and normally he would  be able to get out of it somehow but there was a fierce determination on his face that showed San that he wasn’t going to get out of this easily. “Woo, I’ve got to email this professor about the grade she gave me on the final paper.” Wooyoung looked over at the paper and rolled his eyes. “That bigoted professor right. San, you spent two sleepless weeks on that paper. Don’t tell me she failed it.” San shook his head, “She gave me an 89 but I know I deserve more. That bitch doesn’t want to give an A because then she would be admitting I was right. God forbid a beta be right about something.” Woo laughed, “An 89? You are upset about an 89? I would give my left kidney for a grade like that. San, that is just a required course. We are here for dance. Not subgender studies.”</span></p><p> <span>San knew that Wooyoung was right. It was a school that catered to the arts. But a bill passed about 10 years ago required all universities to teach courses that informed people about subgenders and the social issues around them. Wooyoung was an omega and though that technically stuck him higher on the social order of things, omegas were still treated badly in some circumstances, especially male omegas. It was a male with the ability to have children somehow added to the promiscuity of them. Wooyoung was too picky and too snappy for people to bully him but Wooyoung was aware of being singled out. Wooyoung had whined about the courses for so long. They wouldn’t do anything to change a dumb alphas mind anyway, he used to say. And San could agree.</span></p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung grabbed his face, forcing him to look away from the paper. “The teachers won’t be answering anything tonight anyway. I heard a rumor that on the last day of finals, they all go out and get absolutely plastered. You can argue with her over Winter Break. But for now…” Wooyoung pulled San up from the sofa, “You need to get dressed in a pretty pretty suit that I picked out just got you. All my friends are going to be at this formal and I have to show off the mysterious, hot roommate that no one wants to believe really exists.” San choked as he was pulled into Wooyoung’s room. There on the bed, just like he promised was a pretty suit. There were black slacks that San had a dreadful feeling would be super tight, a fitted vest that was shimmery and a jacket that had some interesting flared design. San shook his head, “Wooyoung, you can’t really be expecting me to wear that. And where the hell is the shirt that goes with it.” Wooyoung grinned, “This is the new fashion with party suits. A high v vest with nothing underneath. I’ve got jewelry set up to go and please San, can I put makeup on you? Just a little bit. Just some smoky eyes to really bring out those sexy, cat eyes of yours.” San deadpanned, “I don’t have cat eyes. I’m not a fucking cat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seemed to mean absolutely nothing to Wooyoung because he was forcing San to take a shower and then dressed him up like San was a doll during a play date. By the time Wooyoung had finished, San stared at himself in the mirror with clear discomfort stirring in his gut. Wooyoung was happily talking behind him as he got himself ready but San could only catch half of it. San really did look like he had cat eyes with the way Wooyoung did his makeup. His skin was usually clear anyway because San was a bit of a freak about personal hygiene but his skin looked even more flawless. His hair, having grown a bit long, was parted down the middle, one in multiple braids like he was some kind of punk rock artist. He had two simple earrings dangling from his ears and a choker around his neck. The suit was pretty he had to admit. The neck was high enough in the vest that only the top of his chest nearly his collarbones showed and the pants were tight just as suspected. The jacket fit well around his broad shoulders and one side was slightly longer than the other with a tapered look like the pleats of a girls school shirt. It was all black with exception of the occasionally colorful shimmer of whatever material the black vest was. Wooyoung grabbed his wrist before he could talk himself into a coma and dragged him towards the entrance of their apartment, shoving a pair of nice shoes at San. “Come on, we’ll be late!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>San really, really hates Wooyoung. Within the first 5 minutes of being inside the event that was held in one of the mass group dance studios in their faculty building, Wooyoung shoves him towards a guy who was quickly introduced as Song Mingi and says he will leave them to get acquainted while he finds Yeosang. San wants to cry a little at the discomfort that overcomes his little spirit because he knows from all the talk about the Yeosang guy that Wooyoung would not be returning to him that night. San is already formulating a plan of staying just long enough that Mingi will know his name and year before making an excuse to leave. But Mingi obviously has other plans. He smiles broadly at San and speaks with a voice deeper than he thought the soft, but sharp featured, face could produce, “Sorry about Wooyoung. But if he brought you here I am sure that you already know he is just like that. As he said, I am Song Mingi. I am a year younger than Wooyoung.” San nods, “That means you are a year younger than me too?” Mingi beams, “Does that mean I can call you hyung?” San’s jaw drops and he looks at the silly grin on Mingi’s face. San is nodding his head, “Yeah, of course. Uh…right. My name is Choi San. I am Wooyoung’s roommate.” Mingi’s eyes widen in surprise and San realizes that all this time his eyes have been squinted up from smiling and laughing but really Mingi has to cutest little puppy dog eyes that San has ever seen. He can’t seem to look away from them. “Oh, shit, okay. This is happening. You really are hot. Woo wasn’t lying then.” San blushes and ducks his head down. Mingi beams, “I gotta introduce you to the others. Man, we really thought Wooyoung was lying. I’ve only known him for a year but the others have known him since Woo first got here. He always talked about his roommate but we never met the guy. Thought he was a figment of Woo’s imagination.” Mingi threw an arm around San’s shoulder like it was the most natural thing he had ever done. San followed along Mingi but they kept getting stopped by people. Mingi would allow them to stop for a moment and San could see that Mingi was very much well like and he was very kind. San knew what Mingi smelt like. He smelt like an alpha but he wasn’t overbearing at all. His scent was almost sweet. His brothers had always been kind but they were very protective. San had sometimes felt suffocated. It was very obvious that Mingi was protecting him from the large crowds but he felt like there was a weight lifted and he could just relax.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>It took a long time for Mingi to finally find a sense of direction to take them. San had found out that Mingi was funny and he loved to laugh. He didn’t seem fake at all but he could tell that there was a limit to the conversation with the people that stopped them. Each time they reached a limit, Mingi would politely excuse them and they kept going. Mingi finally straightened up and called out with a broad smile, “Hyung!” Mingi approached two figures who were in the corner standing incredibly close to each other and San immediately got the impression they would dating. They looked like a power couple that rule the campus if they wanted to. The short was beyond pretty with red hair that was parted in the middle. When he saw Mingi he flashed a pretty smile that had San reeling because how on earth was there a man on this earth that was this pretty? And then San looked at the taller one. His breath got caught in his throat and he naturally let his small figure become a shadow behind Mingi’s taller, broader frame. The tall man was gorgeous. With black hair styled perfectly back with a off to the side part, he had a stoic appearance. His eyes were bright and inquisitive, framed by dark lashes that made him look almost cherubic. He had a strong nose and full lips that San had to dart his eyes away from. San listened as Mingi started going off on a tangent. He was asking what they thought of the formal. Had they seen anybody they thought could join their dance crew? Had Yunho come to talk to them yet and if he had, did Yunho ask about Mingi? San was just trying to find the will to breathe again because he was standing with three very attractive people and he could tell that a couple people were staring at the group with hungry eyes. San tried to make himself look smaller so that no one would see him with them. He knew that he wasn’t ugly but standing next to people on </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>level, he was afraid he would bring their image down. Mingi’s current tangent was cut short by the taller one who spoke with an even voice. San’s mind conjured up an image of dark honey dripping down and consuming everything. That was what his voice sounded like and San was almost choking on the sweet tones, “Mingi, are you going to introduce us to your pretty friend?” Mingi turned around quickly, seemingly having completely forgotten about the whole reason he had sought them out in the first place. Mingi wrapped an arm around San again and pulled him forward. “Hongjoong hyung, Seonghwa hyung, I have the pleasure of introducing you to the allusive, hot roommate of our Wooyoungie, Choi San.” San bowed, flustered, “Nice to meet you.”  Hongjoong smiled brightly and Seonghwa’s lips quirked up a bit. Hongjoong opened his mouth to speak but Seonghwa beat him to it, “Ah, so you were real. I don’t think Woo did you justice. You aren’t just hot. You are absolutely stunning.” San was blushing so hard he was suddenly very upset that his long hair was pushed away from his face. He had nothing to hide behind. His hands twitched and he was suddenly covering his face, leaning to hide behind Mingi. There was a peeling laughter at the action and then Hongjoong was reaching for him, pinching his cheeks, “Oh my gosh. He is just so cute. How does a shy little thing like you put up with our Wooyoungie? He causes you a lot of trouble, doesn’t he?” San nodded, already feeling himself pouting, “He made me come tonight even after I said no.” Hongjoong laughed again, “Ah. You had better things to do? I’ve never seen you come to a formal  but you would be a second year already. Did you skip out on the three we’ve had so far?” San nodded, “There’s a bitch professor who gave me a bad grade and Wooyoung didn’t even care to let me email her about it.” Seonghwa quirked up at this, “A bitch professor?” San nodded, standing up straight now that he had something to talk about, “I am taking the required Subgender Social Sciences class with Professor Kim Jin-a. She hates betas more than anything but I made the mistake of writing about the origins of modern day discrimination based on subgenders, with a specific aim towards beta mistreatment. She gave me a 89. I spent two weeks on that damn paper. I know it’s an A paper but she hated me right from the start. I shouldn’t have written the paper about that but she’s been bullying me the whole semester.” San was ranting and he knew it. He could feel redness leaking to his cheeks as he got worked up from both anger and embarrassment of oversharing with three people he hadn’t known for more than 10 minutes tops. “I’ve had to fight for my grade the whole semester. She just doesn’t want to give me an A on a single assignment. I made a perfect score on every exam but she always found some stupid reason to take marks off for the essay portions.” Seonghwa nodded and he looked sympathetic, “I had her one semester. You really did a good job fighting for you grade San. You are really strong because the betas in my class didn’t speak up one bit.” San was struck silent. He had been called a lot of things in his life. He had been called talented, pretty, cute and even beautiful at one point in his life. But no one had ever called him strong. He found himself giggling and then he was embarrassed again, folding behind Mingi once more. Hongjoong was cooing and Seonghwa was smiling fondly. “Hey, San, my Dad is a professor at another university. He is the department head for courses on social issues involving crimes based on discrimination around subgenders. I could give him the paper you wrote, he could grade it and then you could hand the paper back to the professor to prove you deserve a better grade.” San was almost shaking, “It’s not that good! I just think that it was better than she said it was at least for a simple required class. She’s not even a professional in the career but! Your Dad might give me an even worse grade.” Seonghwa rolled his eyes and fondly patted his head, “San, I can tell you don’t do anything halfway. My Dad is very honest but I can with 100% confidence say that that paper you wrote is worth more than an 89.” San nodded. Seonghwa asked for his phone and San watched as he put in his number and email address. “Email me the paper and I will send it to my Dad. He will have it back to you by tomorrow.” San was over the moon, really. He held the phone in his hands and smiled brightly, “Thanks, hyung.” Seonghwa’s eyes widened at the name and then he was smiling behind his hand as a blush painted his cheeks. San was a little smitten for sure.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>San starts working on understanding his draw to Seonghwa and Mingi.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this is another short chapter. I was afraid that if I made it longer, I would end up making too much of a time skip in a single chapter. Expect a third chapter updated tomorrow. I'm not kidding. I've already got chapter three all planned out in my head. Just gotta write it out. Look forward to chapter three as we come back from winter break with San making huge steps in his contemplation...well huge steps for our little Sannie.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, San had been working furiously to sort out an issue with a class that he had signed up for before it was full but somehow he had been moved to the waitlist. He was emailing his adviser, sending screenshots of the schedule he had gotten when he first signed up. The adviser responded that he would check everything when school resumed because no one was in the offices now that break had started. San was frantically pacing in his apartment when the door opened. He heard Wooyoung’s voice, suspected he was talking on the phone. San groaned, “Woo, that stupid fucking class that I signed up for moved me to fucking waitlisted and my fucking adviser said he’s going to wait until the fucking start of the next semester to do something about it. Seriously? I’m just a lowly student worried about my class schedule so I don’t graduate a whole fucking semester late but who cares right? Not my adviser apparently. Stupid fucki—“ San has stopped ranting and turned to see why Wooyoung hadn’t said anything and San is immediately blushing and making frantic hand motions as he tries to come to terms with who he had been cursing in front of. Wooyoung was standing there with none other than Park Seonghwa and Song Mingi. The two boys were biting back laughter as Wooyoung suddenly broke the silence, “Oh man, San, that was some artful cursing. I didn’t even realize you could cuss that many times in a sentence. But aren’t you used to this? Doesn’t this happen every semester?” San sighed. It did happen every semester. He always had to fight tooth and claw because there was a reason he signed up for classes as soon as they opened. He needed to graduate on time.</p>
<p>He and Wooyoung had already discussed their futures. They wanted to try to debut in a group but if that didn’t work they would open a dance studio or hopefully become choreographers. But with debuting, the younger you were, the better it was. It had only come up when they were at the end of their first year that debuting was something that sounded exiting. They agreed they would finish school and bust their ass for any semblance of their dream. But somehow, San kept getting waitlisted for classes that he knew without a doubt he had signed up for. He was already well known the academics office for being the soft voiced but persistent boy who fixed his schedule every single semester. Mingi walked around Wooyoung who was still spilling out in between laughter. Mingi gently ruffled his hair, “Don’t worry, San. You’ve got us here. We’ll fix it.” San blushed but shook his head, “Nah, I can’t take care of it.” Wooyoung had finally stopped laughing as the four of them settled into the living room.</p>
<p>Wooyoung took a deep breath and started talking again, “Don’t try to help him, you two. He will accept nothing. It’s his revenge plot against his older alpha brothers who coddled him his entire life.” San threw a pillow at Wooyoung who caught it straight in the face and went tumbling off the seat he was perched on, “Shut up, Woo.” Seonghwa looked interested however and San tried not to wince at the gaze that seemed to burn through every layer of his skin. It was like Seonghwa could tear him apart and piece everything together from memory. If he wanted to, San was sure Seonghwa could have his entire life story laid before him without breaking a sweat. San decided to switch the subject and did something uncharacteristic of his character, “Hyung, you said that your Dad was a professor at another university but you came here? What made you pick our school instead?” Seonghwa looked surprised and Mingi giggled, “Wow, hyung, he’s going straight for the deep questions.” San was embarrassed because at an arts university, it really was a deep question. It wasn’t like answer that you just liked sciences and that’s why they chose STEM. A place like their school was hard to get into and most of them had deep rooted dreams and reasons for choosing this school. San buried his face in his hands again because how does he keep doing these things in front of these two. Seonghwa let out a breath and San peeked to see he was smiling softly, “I actually wanted to become a rapper. I loved it, hip hop and all that. But my first year here, I got roped into a collab with Hongjoong. He asked me to sing for him and…I just found a passion for it. I want to create music with my friends.” San felt warm because Seonghwa spoke with such softness but San also felt really heavy all of sudden.</p>
<p>He had never really had friends. He certainly hadn’t had friends who shared his passion. When he was in high school, he had joined a local dance studio. Everyone in the dance studio was friends but San was just too shy. He would show up for practice and then he would sneak away. For performances, he would show up, sweat his ass off and feel the wonderful pumps of adrenaline but the others…they thought he was being a snob because he never stayed afterwards. It eventually got to the point that he started to feel more isolated. Thankfully, it was right as he got into the school so he had a second chance. He had promised that this time, he would stay afterwards and even if he couldn’t speak up, they would at least know that he wanted to be there. He wanted to be friendly. He wanted to be friends. Two years later and he was still awkward. So awkward and Wooyoung was his only good friend. Wanting to create something with people who shared his passion, who he could call his friends, was a desire that San was all too familiar with. He understood completely.</p>
<p>San tried not to let the heaviness in his heart get to him but Seonghwa looked at him with those eyes again and it was like in three steps he was instantly aware of everything in San’s head. Seonghwa sat up a bit to pull his phone out. “Hey, San, do you guys have a printer I can use. I’ve got your paper my Dad looked at. I haven’t read his feedback yet but he told me to call him when I was with you. I figured you could look at the paper while we call him?” San nodded and muttered something about ‘in my bedroom.’</p>
<p>Seonghwa followed him, kept a distance that San was thankful for and he wondered if Seonghwa knew that. San got the feeling that Seonghwa was very much aware of everything around him. It made San both thankful but nervous because he hoped that Seonghwa wasn’t perceptive enough to pick up on how heavy San’s heart felt in his chest at the presence of the two alphas. They were like the things that he wanted to be. Seonghwa was aware and so caring of those around him. Mingi was full of so much love and he seemed to know exactly what to say when the conversation started to lull or the air turned sour. He had only spent a few hours with them but it was obvious from the way they interacted with their <em>friends</em> that they were special people. He admired them. He wanted to be more like them. Yes, that was what he was screaming at himself in his head but it was like there was a hole in his chest that was suddenly raw and each time one of the boys looked at him in any fond way, the edges of that gaping hole didn’t dig as painfully into his ribs. San was startled by Seonghwa’s hand on his shoulder. “Here is the copy of the paper. You want to do the call out there or in here? It’s up to you.” San knew it wasn’t that big of a deal. He was just getting a review on his paper but Seonghwa knew.</p>
<p>San grabbed the paper with a smile, “Wooyoung needs to hear some of this I think. He practically slept through the whole class. Maybe someone like your Dad will make him pay a bit more attention.” Seonghwa huffed out a laugh, “Woo is a notoriously bad student. He keeps a solid C in all of his nonrelated classes. I’m surprised he made it this far.” San laughed as well. Wooyoung hated studying more than anything but he hated failing even more. It was always about halfway through the semester when Wooyoung would come begging for San to help him to get his grade up to passing for his required classes. San would play the true dictator and would wake up Wooyoung or keep up Wooyoung at ridiculous hours just to cram for courses that Wooyoung should have been taking notes in from the very beginning. He always managed to pass but San was normally exhausted from the amount of effort it took to make the energetic socialite just behave for their tutoring.</p>
<p>San told Seonghwa as such and the two were sharing Wooyoung meltdown stories when they made it back to the living room. San sat down on the couch and found that both Mingi and Wooyoung were giving him side glances. San’s brow quirked up in question but Wooyoung shrugged. Mingi looked away bashfully. Seonghwa cleared his throat, “Okay, Wooyoung, San thinks you are an idiot so we are going to call my Dad. Try to glean from this some form of inspiration to be better than a sad excuse of a C student.” Wooyoung clutched his chest in hurt. “Are you kidding me—I study very well on my own, thank you.” Seonghwa smirked, “So, you don’t have to have San wake you up at 5 AM to study for an exam you had two weeks to prepare for?” Wooyoung chucked a pillow at San but Mingi caught the thing with impossible speed and held it tightly to his chest. Wooyoung stomped his foot on the ground. “Seriously? Sannie, you’ve known them for less than a whole day and have already turned them against me. This is why I didn’t want to introduce him. I knew everyone would fall in love with my super hot, hopelessly single roommate.”</p>
<p>Mingi choked out, “Single?!”</p>
<p>San with equal horror and surprise choked out, “In love?”</p>
<p>Seonghwa simply admonished the blonde, “Woo, shut up.”</p>
<p>Mingi wasn’t done yet. He was looking at San like he had two heads and then he was blabbering, “How in the hell are you single? There is no way. Like you are just stupid hot. And also, you are so shy and it’s so cute. Seonghwa, tell him.” Oh, there was no way that San could handle both Mingi <em>and </em>Seonghwa questioning why he was single. Seonghwa was about to retort but San was standing suddenly waving his hands, “No, no. I just…it’s just hard to approach people sometimes. And it’s completely okay. Wooyoung is the only one who thinks it’s a bad thing. He’s just an idiot.” Seonghwa nods, “I can agree wholeheartedly that Wooyoung is an idiot. Now, let’s get this call start shall we?”</p>
<p>Seonghwa dialed his father’s number and the first time the call didn’t go through. Seonghwa grumbled a little bit as he left a message saying he was with San and they wanted to discuss the paper. Seonghwa set his phone on the table and the four of them talked about their classes a bit. Wooyoung was the one who whined the most and Mingi came in at a close second. Despite Mingi’s ability to woo any crowd with his pretty smiles and equally pretty laugh, he apparently had a very hard time using that same ability to woo his professors into not failing him. Mingi was almost leaning into San, who was trying to breathe slowly through and his nose and out of his mouth at the proximity, as he whined. “The literature instructor is so heartless. I just can’t English and she doesn’t care. Like, it’s not that uncommon.” Seonghwa hummed from his place in his seat, “Mingi, we were all taught at least basic English in high school. You should’ve paid attention instead of sleeping in class.” The look in his eyes was fond but his face was set in a mask of disappointment.</p>
<p>Mingi wailed louder at this and San could feel the corners of his own mouth twitch into a smile at his theatrics. “Hyung is so mean. Sannie, he does this to me all the time. It’s like he’s my mother. Go to sleep, Mingi. Study for the test, Mingi.” San giggled, “Mingi, that sounds like something you should be doing anyway.” Mingi moved away and pouted, crossing his arms like he had been scorned, “I don’t know why everyone his ganging up on me.” Wooyoung nodded, feeling some sense of justice from Mingi’s despair. “It happens to me all the time, Mingi. San is an absolute nightmare during exam season. He looks all shy now but under stress. That little episode when we can in was nothing compared to exam season cursing. He’s truly the crown prince of duality.” San thought back to his time during exams and tried to remember if what Wooyoung said was true. But honestly the only memories he could conjure up were staring in blind rage at a resource for an essay that he had a love-hate relationship with. He might have…broken something at some point. But the lamp needed to be replaced anyway. It flickered on and off when someone walked too close to it.</p>
<p>            Seonghwa seemed to feel that the conversation was losing its steam or he was finally satiating the curiosity that had been building since earlier but he interrupted Mingi’s bonding session with Wooyoung to ask a question, “So you have a lot of alpha brothers?” San nodded slowly, the plush material of the couch seemingly not as soft as it usually suddenly. He wanted to sink into the cushions further to hide away but instead they remained hard and pressing into his back to keep him sitting straight up with no escape. “Ah, yeah. 6 older brothers. All of them are alphas.” Mingi made some sound of surprise and he was leaning too close again but this time San accepted it because it was one more barrier between him and the conversation. It wasn’t like he didn’t want to have the conversation but it was just sort of an awkward topic. His family made him feel awkward. Seonghwa seemed to notice this so he just smiled softly, “Well, then Mingi and I won’t be too much of a burden if we start hanging around more often, right?” San was about to ask what that meant but Seonghwa’s phone rang  and he swiped it up to answer it quickly. “Hello?...Yeah, he’s still with me…let me put you on speaker phone.”</p>
<p>No sooner had it been flipped to speaker phone than Mingi and Wooyoung both animatedly called out, “Hello, Mr. Park!” There was laughter on the other end. “Oh, you’ve got an entire group with you, today. Who are you with this time?” Mingi and Wooyoung shouted their names in unison and then glared at each other. San sat up on the edge of the couch and stared down at the phone on the table. The contact name at the top of the screen just had <strong>Dad</strong> in plain letters and San thought that it suited Seonghwa’s stoic appearance. Wooyoung had embarrassing nicknames for all of his contacts and even his mother’s name was endearingly keyed in as Birth Giver with a huge red heart beside it. Seonghwa cleared his throat, “Right, so San’s paper.” “Ah, right, would he be interested in transferring to my university. It would be a huge relief to have a student like that in my class.” San’s eyes widened. That meant it was a really good paper right? That meant that he actually sounded like he knew what he was talking about.</p>
<p>            San was already in the middle of having a little party in his head that he really had researched his topic well, he really had written a damn good essay and his professor was just as much of a sore loser as Wooyoung had pointed out about 50 times while he had locked himself in his room slaving over his spitefully chosen topic. San was grinning and he scooted forward in his anticipation and slipped right into the floor. He barely registered the pain of the contact before he was gripping the edge of the table and speaking excitedly, “So that means it was good right?” There was a chuckle from the other end. San thought that though he couldn’t see the man, Seonghwa probably resembled him in a lot of ways because they both spoke with careful consideration, “Of course. It was very well researched. I was surprised when I looked up some of the sources myself. You really dug very deep for this paper, San. I’ve actually already contacted the professor myself to tell her as such.” That wasn’t very comfortable. San didn’t have to take another class with the woman ever again but it still made his stomach knot up a bit.</p>
<p>Seonghwa ruffled San’s hair fondly, “Don’t worry about it, San. These sort of things happen more often that you think. My Dad has actually had to deal with that particular professor a lot over the years. She is his former student actually. I am sure she will fix your grade and you won’t even have to say a thing to her.” San relaxed and little bit. Seonghwa’s father continued to talk to him about his paper. San grew more comfortable with the conversation as time passed and before long, Mr. Park was saying he needed to get off the phone before Seonghwa’s mother came to drag him out of his study. “San, your paper really was very well written. Continue to work hard and don’t let people bully you. Even professors. Seonghwa, your mother wants you to come home sometime this week for some dinner. Don’t forget.” Seonghwa hummed out some kind of response but San was on cloud nine. It was one of the most pleasant endings to a semester. He couldn’t wait for the next one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>San asks the two alphas out for dinner but he is met with some unsettling opposition along the way.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: Harsh language from an asshole. But Seonghwa makes it better. Or does he?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San had returned from winter break to a surprise. He wasn’t sure if in this moment he could particularly decipher whether it was a pleasant or unpleasant one. And honestly, was it even really a surprise. Mingi and Seonghwa had been absolutely insistent that they escort him home for the holidays. Or at least, escort him to the bus station after San had finally relented that his older brothers would make his break a hell if he brought home one alpha, much less two, incredibly tall ones. They had relented and walked him to the bus stop and said they would see him when break was over.</p><p>            And they fulfilled their promise. They saw him. They walked him to all of his classes. Either one or both of them were with him at all times while he was on campus. The first morning, he had been walking in the brisk winter air when there was a sudden warmth beside him. He had moved away because he thought that perhaps he was in someone’s way but then a hand came out to gently grab his elbow. A hot coffee and a bag from a bakery were held in front of him. He followed the grip on the snacks to a long arm and then he was staring Mingi in the face. He let out a squeak of surprise that just made Mingi’s face break out in a grin. “San, I brought you breakfast. Wooyoung said you liked this place and you had left without eating this morning. Make sure you eat breakfast, okay?” San had wordlessly taken the offering of food and glanced up at Mingi as he continued to make easy long steps to keep up with San’s own shorter stride quickly walking to class. Once he had stopped in front of his classroom, Mingi had just ruffled his hair and wished him a good day.</p><p>            It got weirder after that. The coffee was wonderful. His favorite combination of bitter coffee taste holding equal power to the warm, sweet taste of caramel had washed down his favorite breakfast sandwich (San had the oddest suspicion that information had been bribed out his especially helpful roommate). The treat made his first class pass by smoothly but when he had exited his class, he nearly choked on his last sip of coffee because beside the door was Seonghwa. He looked uselessly pretty for so early in the morning. His black hair wasn’t style up like it normally was and instead hung flatly on his forehead. Even so, with his easy smile and body dressed in a sea of black, he looked breathtaking. San tried to catch up with what was happening but Seonghwa was already sliding into place beside him with an easy smile on his face. “Can I walk you to your next class?” San just nodded dumbly because his voice wasn’t coming out. He knew his face was probably scarlet. The endless stares of his classmates as <em>the </em>Park Seonghwa walked him to class made the rogue color just settle deeper into his skin. He was almost sweating by the time Seonghwa bid him goodbye outside of his next class.</p><p>            It went like this for much of the week. San was slowly getting used to seeing them and had even started buying an extra coffee when he knew that one of the boys were going to show up. He still hadn’t asked <em>why</em> they were escorting him everywhere but their company was becoming comfortable.</p><p>            San stepped out of his last class of the day and smiled softly when he saw Mingi and Seonghwa talking quietly close to his class. He walked up to them and gently tugged on Mingi’s jacket. Mingi turned to him in surprise and then he smiled. San took a deep breath and tried to draw up all of his courage. “Uh, this is my last class of the day. Did you two maybe want to get…dinner or something? As a thank you for walking me to my classes.” Mingi and Seonghwa stared at him in utter shock. The nervousness just continued to build in San the longer he was met with silence and his eyes dropped to the ground but he didn’t say anything and he didn’t walk away. He had spent an hour in front of the mirror this morning pepping himself up for that one sentence. He didn’t have another one prepared but he was so thankful. And he wanted to show that he was thankful. So he didn’t run away until he could get an answer. Yes or no. He just needed to hear one or the other. He would be fine. No matter what. Right?</p><p>            Seonghwa saved him from spiraling further and gently ruffled his hair. “Aigoo, what are we going to do, Mingi? He’s just so cute. Yes, San, we would love to have dinner. Mingi has a meeting with his professor, but afterwards, we can go.” San finally let his gaze meet Seonghwa’s eyes and he found a genuine, toothy smile spread on his face, “Okay!” He was almost bouncing on his feet because they said yes. His plan had worked. He gripped tightly on the notebooks in his hand as he tried to collect himself so that the two alphas didn’t know just how much it had taken for that one question and how relieved, excited and over the moon he felt that the answer had been yes. Seonghwa seemed to sense it anyway because he let out a laugh in his deep, honey voice and gently wrapped an arm around San’s shoulders. “Let’s go wait outside. We can talk about where you want to go while Mingi has his meeting.” San nodded his head and waved a small bye at Mingi who looked a little red in his cheeks. The tall boy smiled brightly and San almost thought that the little wave of Mingi’s hand looked bashful.</p><p>            Seonghwa told him to wait at the table while he got them some drinks from their faculty café. San obediently sat down and when Seonghwa was out of sight he drop his face in his hands and almost squealed. His legs kicked out as the excitement bubbled to the surface and he took out his phone to text Wooyoung. <em>I won’t be home for dinner. I’m eating with Seonghwa and Mingi. </em>San watched the message stamp turn from sent to seen and he bit his lip as he waited for a response. <em>YOU BETTER TELL ME EVERTHING WHEN YOU GET BACK. OH MY—“</em>Hey, why are you hanging out with Mingi and Seonghwa so much?” San looked up from his phone at the new voice in confusion.</p><p>            It was a kid from one of his classes. He thought maybe it was either music theory or contemporary dance but he couldn’t remember. He didn’t really talk to anyone so he was surprised that the kid had sought him out. He was still trying to catch up to the why he had sought him out before he had even truly registered the question. San’s eyebrows knit in confusion and he tried to find his voice, “Sorry, what?” The kid’s mouth came up in a snarl as he stepped forward to the table, hands coming down to slam aggressively into the surface of the table. San jumped in his seat and subconsciously curled in on himself. Oh, and he was an alpha. San’s nose screwed up in discomfort from onslaught of irritate alpha. The kid was spitting out words and San had a hard time processing them through the fog. “It makes us look bad when our own kind starts slumming it up with you freaks. Fucking betas. Why can’t you just learn to stay quiet and mind your own business, hm? Stop hanging around them. It’s disgusting.” San head was reeling. He was flush against the cold window on the other side of the booth. San’s breathing had picked up and his lungs hurt from the sudden movement. “The only thing that is disgusting is your scent. It fucking reeks.” San’s eyes flashed up to Seonghwa who looked very irritated, pretty hands gripping the two drinks in his hands tightly. San immediately relaxed in his seat at the familiar scent. The alpha jerked away from the table at the voice and his eyes narrowed. “What the fuck, Park?” Seonghwa set the drinks down carefully and stood at his full height and eyed the other. “Just get lost. I’m trying to enjoy my time with San. Unless you have any more objections that I need to hear?” The alpha shook his head, threw one more filthy look at San before he left. Seonghwa slid into the booth but San was surprised that he chose to sit beside him instead of across from him. Seonghwa set the drink down in front of San with his signature soft smile. “If anyone gives you trouble like that, just make sure to let one of us know. We are hanging out with you because we like you. So don’t let them get to you, okay?” San nodded his head. He relaxed at least physically as he took slow drinks from the cup in front of him. But his mind was still uneasy. <em>Disgusting. </em></p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yo Christmas is wack. Chapter 3 is here. I will be posting when I can. Also, I got a Huening Kai/Taehyun/Beomgyu request that just keeps trying to get me to write it so I will be posting that before Chapter 4 of this. Thanks for reading my work loves!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seonghwa and Mingi deserve the best and San has to choose what that best could be.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh my...well two chapters in one day. Who would have thought. Again with my warning: that asshole strikes again. Yo be patient. I'm used to coughing up 22 page one shots so I'm taking me time with this story. Gotta get all that angst. Shy overthinker San here we go. </p><p>Also, I didn't read this through a second time because I didn't want to be pressured into rushing things by making unnecessary changes. Sorry in advance if the grammar isn't *chef's kiss*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San knew that Mingi could tell that something had happened while he had been in his meeting. Seonghwa had skirted the concern very well with explaining that San had run into a classmate. San hadn’t known what to say or if Seonghwa even wanted Mingi to know. San had watched the two and it seemed that Seonghwa, as protective as he was starting to be of San, also had an almost motherly protective instinct towards Mingi. So San kept quiet and tried to enjoy the dinner. They make quick work of picking out a local restaurant that Mingi said a lot of kids in his classes had been raving about. It was filled to the brim with young couples and large groups of college students. The staff was running around like crazy. San almost felt bad for them but whatever sort of emotion he could conjure up in favor of the staff’s misfortune was quickly swallowed by something else entirely.</p><p>            Seonghwa had chosen his side of the booth again, gesturing for him to sit on the inside and Mingi sat across from him, long legs occasionally swinging to bump into San’s. It was the smallest touch but each time, San felt warm. And that made him feel guilty. <em>Disgusting. </em>That was what that alpha had called it. Was it disgusting? No one had ever called him something like that before. He had alpha older brothers that he went out with all the time. Of course people had mistaken them for couples on occasion because they were so tall and San was so not. His brother’s would just roll their eyes and San would stand in clear shock but they had never been called disgusting. Betas hanging out with alphas wasn’t disgusting, right?</p><p>            “San, what do you want to eat? Do you like spicy food?” San shrugged his shoulders, “As long as it’s not too spicy, yeah.” Seonghwa nodded thoughtfully and pointed at something random on the menu that San barely looked at before he was nodding. Mingi was restless. It was obvious that he was growing more curious as to what had happened while he was gone. San was avoiding eye contact because he felt like if he looked up Mingi would see. <em>Disgusting. </em>San’s avoidance stood no chance in Mingi’s persistence, however. If Mingi knew something, he made sure not to address it directly and instead filled up the air with warm chatter. He was talking about his classes, what his professor had said and what he was going to do next week for his project. He kept talking, with San making small nods and occasionally coughing up a comment in response. Mingi beamed, “Thanks for inviting us, San. I’m so happy! We get to see out outside of school. Let’s make sure to do this more often, okay?” Seonghwa gently nudged the bowl of chips towards Mingi. “Yes, Mingi, we are all very excited. Now stuff that mouth full of something. Let San do some of the talking every now and then, okay?” San was dumbfounded. So, Mingi obviously didn’t think it was disgusting. Seonghwa didn’t either. He had said as such at the school. San took hold of that in his chest.</p><p>            If the two alphas who were loved by everyone didn’t think that it was disgusting and still wanted to see him…San wouldn’t let himself think it was disgusting either. It was just some mean words from a classmate. San had come through college thus far mostly unscathed but a few comments here or there had happened. He was a beta. Betas weren’t necessarily loved. He wasn’t sure why because they were a natural part of human evolution. If they need or necessary, wouldn’t they have died off by now?</p><p>Seonghwa looked at him patiently with a look that screamed adoration and San finally starting speaking. It was quiet and he had to repeat himself when Mingi couldn’t hear what he said but they were having a conversation. Mingi leaned forward, “So, you are taking contemporary dance. Yeosang is in that class. He’s one of our friends. Do you know him, Kang Yeosang?” San nodded. How could someone not know him? He was quiet like San but it wasn’t because he was shy. It was like he just didn’t think that the effort was worth his energy. He was a phenomenal dancer however. He had even been paired up with him for a project. He told the duo as such and they nodded their heads, impressed. “If you’ve been paired up, that means you are really good? Could we come watch one of your performances?” San was about to protest but it was swallowed up by the waitress coming by with their food. He thankfully started eating in favor of avoiding the question. Mingi’s mind seemed to settle on nothing but the food in front of him and Seonghwa also quieted down as they ate.</p><p>The dinner continued like that with small conversation until San was denied the pleasure of paying multiple times and had been walked all the way up to the door of the apartment he shared with Wooyoung. He turned to the two alphas who were both standing quietly waiting for him to walk in. San gripped the door handle, intent on slipping inside and screaming all of his emotions into his pillow, but he paused. He turned to the duo. And made hesitant steps. His hands shook a little but he gave Mingi a hug, which was returned warmly. And then he gave a hug to Seonghwa. He bowed slightly with a smile, “Thanks for having dinner with me. I will see you guys tomorrow?” Seonghwa nodded, “Of course.”</p><p>--</p><p> </p><p>San was walking out of the bathroom when he bumped into a taller frame. It was the kid from his class. He had kept an eye out that day to see if he could figure out from where he knew the guy. It was his music theory class. The guy sat on the front row with one other guy and a couple girls. San wasn’t even sure what his name was. He had been sitting through the class deep in thought when all the coffee he had drank (one before he left and a second that Seonghwa gave him) hit him. He slipped out of the class and tried to finish quickly so he wouldn’t miss anything important but instead, on his way back he had run into this guy. San apologized and tried to slip around him but the guy grabbed the back of hoodie. San was dragged back into the bathroom with a yelp leaving his lips. He fought against the hold, landing one hit to the guy’s side as he struggled to get away. The guy cursed and slammed San into the wall. San’s ears were ringing from the impact but he still struggled against the hold. The alpha snarled, “Fucking beta. You dare to hit an alpha. Know your place. I say stay and you stay.” The pheromones hit San like a wave crashing over him and he was drowning in it. His eyes teared up from the intensity of the scents clouding his brain and the alpha laughed. “Gonna cry like a bitch now? I haven’t even really touched you. Is that why they like you? Cause you are just so sensitive? Bet you beg them for it.” San had no idea what he was talking about. But he could only assume he meant Mingi and Seonghwa since that was the only thing this guy has ever said to him. San shook his head, pushing against the alphas chest to try to breath something that wasn’t pissed alpha pheromones. “Don’t…don’t know what you are talking about.” The alpha laughed, head falling back as he scoffed, “Don’t know what I’m talking about? Are you playing dumb? Why else would they hang out with you if you weren’t fucking them? Everyone’s talking about it. The two alphas have finally found something to play with. Every omega on this campus has tried but for some reason they picked this trash.” San shook his head, “We’re just friends. We are just friends.” San felt a sharp sting to his cheek and blinked a couple times before he realizes he had been slapped. “Like I said before, <em>beta, </em>stopped hanging around them. You don’t deserve it.” The alpha shoved him into the wall one last time before he pulled away and left San to sink to the floor.</p><p>            San winced at his reflection. His cheek was red. He knew enough about injuries because of years in the taekwondo studio to know that this one would bruise. Not terribly, but he could already see some hues popping up on his cheekbone that looked…unappealing. San wiped the tears from his face and made his way back to his class. He grabbed his things and left again, not missing the smug look on that assholes face as he did so. He supposed that he wouldn’t be going to the rest of his class sporting a shiner so instead he just headed home.</p><p>            Upon arriving home however, he was greeted by Wooyoung standing in the kitchen humming happily as he drank from his mug of coffee, leaned up against the counter scrolling through his phone. Wooyoung looked up in surprise, “San? What are you doing home so ear—oh my god! What happened to your face?” San winced at the increasingly high pitch of his roommate’s voice but shrugged his shoulders, “ I slipped in the bathroom at school. Is it bad?” Wooyoung set his cup down on the counter, contents sloshing across the white surface, and rushed towards him. “It looks like you got hit. Slipped in the bathroom? Are you okay?” San tried to smile. It failed. His mind was still trying to process what was going on. Seonghwa and Mingi found a new toy? Someone to play with? Was he someone to play with? No. He wasn’t. If they wanted to play with someone, they would have chosen someone beautiful. They would have chosen someone who was outgoing and could keep up with Mingi’s conversations. So they were just friends. And he liked being their friends but if everyone was talking about them…</p><p>            Wooyoung was still fussing over his face, shoving an ice pack against the sensitive skin that had San hissing from the contact. “Woo, I’m fine. Seriously, I’ve just been super spaced out because of classes so I didn’t notice the floor was wet. I just need to rest and get my head back in the game, okay?” Wooyoung was buying it, almost. He looked really worried but San wasn’t as graceful as Wooyoung was. San had once been so excited about a show the he managed to fall face first into the floor. Wooyoung had freaked about the shiner from that time for about a week. San hoped this one wouldn’t last as long. It was just a slap.</p><p>            Wooyoung finally let San go to take a nap. If San was going to skip his classes for the day, he was going to take advantage of some much needed sleep. He was tended to overdo it when it came to his work assignments and opportunities to nap like this before the semester really took off wasn’t something that even a person who wasn’t sporting a bruise cheek would miss. But sleep did not come easily to San. He stared up at the ceiling deep in thought for some time. Tomorrow, he would do it differently. Seonghwa and Mingi were so nice. They were being such good friends. He wasn’t going to let hanging out with them become something that made them look bad. He had only known them for a month anyway. If he suddenly disappeared, it’s not like they could be too upset. Friends came and went in college. It wasn’t uncommon for people to lose touch in the chaos. They were good people. So he should be a good person too and leave them alone.</p><p>They deserved the best. San wasn’t it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seonghwa and Mingi struggle to give San space. San starts to realize what Seonghwa and Mingi mean to him and he isn't gonna let it slip away. Not anymore.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, I am realizing that this fic will probably end up being like 10 chapters at most. But...you already know how I am with twist in the middle of things so who the fuck knows anyway? </p><p>Enjoy Chapter 5!</p><p>And oh yeah, shit there is some bullying in this chapter too but...well you'll see when you get there.</p><p>Go over to twitter for @o_r_r_ to drop some comments on what you want to happen next. As your very faithful servant, I aim to please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>San was avoiding them. The first day, Seonghwa had dropped him off for his first class just like he always did. Mingi had sent Seonghwa a text saying that San had not been in class when he went to pick him up. It was strange because from what they had heard and seen, San was a very dedicated student. Mingi had been a bit worried, had sent him three text in a row but Seonghwa had calmed him down. They would just try to catch him after his next class. Except he wasn’t in his next class either. Mingi was worried. Seonghwa was worried too but he kept it under control because Mingi would only get more freaked out if Seonghwa appeared worried.</p><p>            Mingi walked in the office that Seonghwa did his TA duties in and immediately sunk into Seonghwa. Seonghwa patted his back and shushed him as Mingi continued to ramble. “He wasn’t in his class. He hasn’t been in any of his classes today. I tried to call him but it went straight to voicemail.” Seonghwa shushed him again and calmly asked, “Did you called Wooyoung?” Mingi shook his head and Seonghwa pulled out his phone to make the call. He continued to rub comforting circles in Mingi’s back as it rang.</p><p>“<em>Hwa?”</em>  </p><p>“Wooyoung, did San go home?”</p><p>
  <em>“Huh? Oh, yeah, he’s sleeping right now. Do you want me to wake him up?” </em>
</p><p>“No, don’t worry about it. He wasn’t in class so we were a little worried.”</p><p>
  <em>“Oh…he’s…fine…” </em>
</p><p>Seonghwa caught the tone of voice. It sounded like a lie. But why would Wooyoung be lying about something like that. Wooyoung knew that Mingi and Seonghwa <em>liked</em> San. They had outright told Wooyoung that they were planning to court San. They just wanted to get to know him and get him used to them before they formally asked him. Wooyoung had been skeptical at first because it wasn’t a secret in their friend group that Mingi and Seonghwa were involved with each other. They had been connected at the hip since the start of college. Their friends didn’t know to what extent, but they knew something was going on. When Seonghwa had stated their intentions, Wooyoung had said he didn’t know if San would be okay with that because he was so shy. Maybe one of them would be fine, but both of them? Fat chance of that working out. But Seonghwa was persistent. And Mingi hadn’t even blinked when Mingi brought it up. He had just agreed immediately that he liked San too.</p><p>“Wooyoung….what happened?”</p><p>
  <em>“He came home with a bruised cheek and said he slipped in the bathroom. So he came home because he was just tired. But I don’t believe him?” </em>
</p><p>Seonghwa gritted his teeth and had to hold Mingi tightly when he tried to shoot up at the news.</p><p>“Do you think someone hit him?”</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah…” </em>
</p><p>“Do you know who…” Seonghwa already knew who. It was probably that asshole from the other day at the café. San had said he had a class with him. He didn’t say which class but it wouldn’t be hard to find out.</p><p>“Never mind, I have an idea. Wooyoung, just let San know we called to check in.”</p><p>
  <em>“Will do. And Seonghwa…try not to kill anyone okay?” </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>After that phone call, Seonghwa had a talk with the guy. It had ended…exactly how Wooyoung thought it would. He didn’t kill him, but the guy ended up withdrawing from the class. But San was still avoiding them. It had been that way all week and even when they had readjusted their schedules so that they could wait outside before his class ended, San managed to avoid them. Mingi had begged him to just go to his apartment but Seonghwa knew that if San was avoiding them, the apartment was the only safe place. He didn’t want to barge into his safe place like that. Not without being asked first. Maybe San was just overthinking. He probably was. No, Seonghwa knew he was but he needed time for that. If the two of them suddenly showed up in the middle of a thought, San would spiral and start all over again.</p><p>            Seonghwa had managed to convince Mingi to wait for two weeks. But that was as long as Mingi could take it. Even Seonghwa was struggling to suppress his frustration so they called Wooyoung and set up a time where they could meet San outside of the apartment. They got a call that San was out getting groceries and they could probably catch San on his way back. They had made it to the lot in front of San’s apartment with incredible speed. They waited. And they waited until finally there was a scuffling of feet and both alphas snapped their heads in that direction. A growl slipped out of Mingi’s mouth and the two stared as a bruised and bloodied San stared at them with wide eyes, milk dripping from his hair and then he was crying.</p><p> </p><p>--</p><p>San had successfully avoided the alpha duo for almost two weeks. He was surprised they hadn’t shown up at his apartment and he was grateful. He didn’t know what would have happened if they had. But at the same time, he wondered why they hadn’t. The conversations, or beat downs really, that had been happening during that time were swirling in his mind. He had managed to fight back a couple of times but that had only ended badly for him. He was only able to put up a fight for so long before he was overwhelmed and the beating down was even worse. He had learned to just stay quiet until the alphas, occasionally omegas, would grow frustrated and leave them alone. He hated it. But what if he really was just a toy for them?</p><p>San had done a lot of thinking and he realized that the feelings he had had for the two weren’t strictly friendship. He admired them. That was true. They were so caring. And Mingi was so bright. So where did that leave him? He was shy and a bit awkward. When he got excited, he tended to break things or trip over his own two feet. He was just as long as Wooyoung when he was in the safety of his apartment but that was in the safety of his apartment. Would he ever be able to take that same carefree attitude outside of the sacred door of apartment 302? And, would San ever be able to muster up the courage to tell his friends that a <em>beta </em>was crushing on not one of them, but both of them?</p><p>San let out a huff as he readjusted his grip on the grocery bags. Wooyoung had been ridiculously insistent that he needed to go to the grocery store. He had even taken a sniff of their milk, declared it expired and dumped the half full jug down the drain. San had watched in horror and started hitting Wooyoung’s arm, “That was almost 5—you know what? I’m going to get some more milk. Maybe while I am gone your brain will reset itself and become more human.” San chuckled as he walked until a sudden collection of movement stopped him in his tracks.</p><p>San looked up slowly and shrunk instinctively at the venomous gaze of the three omegas in front of him. “Choi San. Word is Mingi has been asking around about you.” San rolled his eyes. For fucks sake. He hadn’t seen them for two weeks. He was hurting. He liked them. They had already made a place in his heart from the short amount of time and he <em>missed them. </em>San glared at the girl. “If he is asking around about me, that means I haven’t seen him, right? You all got your fucking wish. Now, stop being so damn insecure because the two lovely alphas of the music faculty want nothing to do with you.” San saw the fist coming and dodged it. His grocery slipped out of his hands as he continued to avoid the screeching voices and wild throws. Eventually, one of the hits landed. He stumbled back, his legs crumpled as his feet got caught up in the groceries. “You got a smart mouth on you. Where did you suddenly get all of this courage?” The girl stepped on his chest, dug her hill into it making it hard for San to breath. He grabbed the foot and shoved it off, tried to get back up but another girl was already pushing him face down back into the ground. They were kicking him where they could, San was still struggling against their hold. He felt a sudden splash and realized they were <em>dumping another 5 dollar jug of milk on him. </em>San gritted his teeth and shoved the girl sitting on him off. Another kick came, he avoided it and this time returned one of his own.</p><p>It didn’t take long with the anger consuming San’s nerves like a wildfire. It kept burning, blossoming under his skin. The only reprieve from the flames licking at his insides was the contact of skin on skin as he fought against the women who had hurled insults at him for days. San’s chest was heaving as he looked at the three omegas clutching various parts of their body in pain. “That milk is so expensive.” San realized he was screaming. He stomped his foot in frustration, “What is with all of you? I already did what you asked me to! I stopped seeing them! But I still get the shit  beat out of me every day. If that’s how it is going to be, I’ll fucking show you. I will make both of them mine and then all those fucking useless words you assholes throw around will mean something. I’ll make all of your dreams come true.” San stalked off, rage bubbling inside him because it was so unfair.</p><p>He was a beta. Why the fuck did it matter? He wasn’t doing anything wrong. He had just made some new friends and the entire world was losing their shit about it. He wasn’t going to roll over any more. Just like with his professor who had given him so much shit, there was a limit to how much you could shove on a person before they fought back. This was his limit. San found himself laughing dryly as it had only taken an expensive jug of milk to finally make him flip his shit. He was still grumbling quietly to himself, the world becoming increasingly unfair in his eyes. He couldn’t believe he would have to go buy another jug of milk tomorrow. Wooyoung would just have to suck it up. He poured the damn milk out in the first place.</p><p>San finally made it to his apartment lot and had his eyes cast down, finally feeling the sting of his split lip, an ache in his side when he heard a growl cut across the parking lot. He looked up startled, surprised to find Seonghwa and Mingi standing there like they were waiting for him. Seonghwa was holding Mingi by the waste as Mingi made motions to go to San. San looked at his eyes and they screamed desperation. San realized Mingi wasn’t growling at him but <em>for </em>him. San looked at Seonghwa who looked to be fighting the urge to rush forward as well but had to hold Mingi…and San just didn’t know what to do.</p><p>It had been so hard. He had felt an instantaneous connection with Seonghwa and Mingi when he first met them. Like they were three parts of one whole that clicked into place. The world made so much sense when it was the three of them. San felt like he could be something. He could say what was on his mind, he could <em>go on a date</em> and not feel like throwing up at the idea of sharing his ideas with someone. It had been something that wasn’t as obvious when they were there but had become painfully apparent when they weren’t. San wanted that. He didn’t know if he deserved to be that third peace but he wanted to be part of that. He could work to deserve it. He could work to become someone deserving of it.</p><p>So San cried and felt his limbs making their own way towards the two until he was standing right in front of them. Milk stains and all, San collapsed into Mingi’s outstretched arms, clutched at his shirt and sobbed into his shoulder. He could deserve this if he only tried.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Go over to twitter for @o_r_r_ to drop some comments on what you want to happen next. As your very faithful servant, I aim to please.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You all know we gotta pace ourselves. Nothing spicy yet but we gonna get there, right? I will add tags as I go! Yo I gotta twitter, I will be definitely taking polls to see where you guys want this thing to go</p><p>My twitter is @o_r_r_</p><p>Go there for request and useless rambling from yours truly.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>